The Untimely Brother
by Zavocado
Summary: Part of the Anderberry Siblings verse. Directly after "A Whole New World". Cooper just dropped back into Blaine's life in the most unexpected way imaginable. Whether or not Blaine's glad to have his older brother back is questionable.


A/N: Another little drabble (I've been on a drabble craze, shh!) for my Anderberry Sibligns verse. This one is set immediately after the fifth and final part of "A Whole New World".

The Untimely Brother

Blaine wasn't sure if he liked having Cooper back in his life. It had taken nearly ten minutes of utter humiliation for him and Kurt before Rachel had succeeded in dragging Cooper from Blaine's room. Part of that had been because Rachel was trying to cover her eyes. The other half had been because Cooper had plopped down on the bed next to him and Kurt and tried to start a casual conversation as though this happened to him every day. For reasons Blaine couldn't explain it wouldn't have surprised him if it did. There was something very boyish about his long lost older brother. Either way, watching Rachel attempt to hoist a man twice her size to his feet had definitely been entertaining despite his mortification.

That had been an hour ago. Now the four of them were in the kitchen downstairs. Rachel had quickly occupied herself with starting a fancy vegan dinner, but Kurt and Blaine were huddled together on the far side of the table, blushing furiously because of the knowing little smirk on Cooper's face. For his part, Cooper had said little since Blaine had offered to make some coffee. After a very cheerful thank you Cooper had leaned back against the counter and just smiled at them, sipping his coffee and pausing every now and again to wink at them.

Blaine took another sip of the muddy brown liquid in his mug, listening intently to the wooden spoon scraping around in the pot on the stove. They'd barely said two words since the four of them had reconvened in the kitchen, and honestly, Blaine didn't know _what_ to say. The brother he'd lost ten years ago was standing before him, grinning brightly and fighting down the urge to laugh by the looks of it. The same brother had just caught him and his boyfriend tangled together and naked. What did someone say after that?

"So was the vibrator to warm you up or are you already moving onto double pen?" Cooper asked suddenly. The spoon clattered to the floor and Rachel, face flaming red, ducked down to retrieve it. "Cause I gotta tell you, it's a little early to start that. You'll be wanting three or four before you even graduate college."

"Oh my _god_," Kurt said loudly. He stared over at the stove on the other side of the counter Cooper was leaning again. "Are you sure you found the right brother?"

Rachel's head appeared slowly over the counter top, nodding weakly. "There's only one Cooper Anderson that's the right age."

"There's only one Cooper Anderson that's perfect in every way," Cooper corrected, pretending to look aghast at his words. "It's a terrible tragedy, really."

"Pity it's not you," Blaine countered in annoyance. God, he couldn't remember ever being this embarrassed. Not when Rachel had walked in on him at thirteen, or when his dads had found him trying to sneak lube into the shopping cart. This was the _worst_.

"Oh, Blaine, can play," Cooper quipped happily, finally settling down into the seat across from him and Kurt. "I didn't think you'd be up for more play time since Kurt – it is Kurt, right?" Cooper asked, glancing at the infuriated looking boy. "This lucky guy wore you out pretty good from what I saw earlier."

"He– we– why are you here?" Blaine finally snapped. He couldn't see any redeeming point in this sudden visit if Cooper was only going to mock them. A few days ago Blaine had thought he'd missed having his big brother around, the brother he barely remembered, but this... he just didn't know. It was too weird after all these years. Cooper was teasing him like nothing had ever changed, like they'd grown up together and knew each other well enough to banter like this, but they didn't. And trying to recapture that just _hurt_.

"I... "Cooper's grin shrank and disappeared. "I'm here to see my baby brother," he said softly, and Blaine closed his eyes briefly at the pain he heard in his brother's tone.

Throat tight, Blaine nodded jerkily, and felt Kurt squeeze his thigh. Cooper seemed to mean well, even if he didn't know how to go about all of this. It was an odd thing to have to navigate, meeting you brother again after ten years. They knew almost nothing about each other now. And Cooper was just... abrasive. Crude. Full of sexual innuendo. It was so hard to get all of this straight in his head when Cooper was jabbering away about Blaine's sex life every other minute. How was he supposed to get to know his own brother again if Cooper wasn't going to take any of this seriously?

"It's been ten years," Blaine mumbled. "I... I barely even remember you anymore."

Cooper's lips twitched into a grimace. "I meant to find you after I graduated high school– "

"I'm glad you didn't," Blaine said simply. "The last thing I ever wanted was for you to give up your future for me, Coop."

Nobody spoke for a few minutes. Kurt and Rachel kept glancing at him, looking anxious and worried as Cooper twirled his coffee mug in his hands.

"Thanks for the invite, Rachel," Cooper said suddenly, standing up. He looked over to Blaine, and the agony in his eyes made Blaine flinch. "It was... it was nice seeing you again, B."

Just as quickly Cooper headed for the hall. Blaine was so shocked but his older brother's abrupt departure that he almost didn't realize what it meant.

"Coop, wait!" he hollered, bolting from his chair and running from the room. He caught the older man just as he was pulling the front door open.

"Don't– please, stay. I'm sorry. I just... I don't know what to say," Blaine stammered earnestly. "I want you to stay. This is just... I need some time to get this straight. One moment I'm having sex and the next thing I know you're busting in and smacking Kurt's ass– "

"He's got quite a nice one, too," Cooper agreed, some of his teasing tone returning. "I hope you have as much fun with it as he seems to have with yours."

Blaine smiled a little as some of the hopefulness returned to Cooper's gaze. Maybe this was Cooper's way of getting to know him once more. Blaine didn't know, but it seemed to fall into place so easily. It was weird definitely, but not in a bad way. Maybe this could work if they both gave it a chance, if he let Cooper be Cooper and tried to balance that with himself. "Well, there was this one time when we snuck into Rachel's room... "


End file.
